Perceiving Friendship
Introduction It was a sunny day in the city of crocus as many were passing through the city streets, many of them looking through the various shops and venders throughout the area. In the middle of the road was a a man wearing a white trench coat who was passing boy, looking through some of the booths, seeing if there was anything that would catch his interest. Meanwhile at the exact time a young man wearing a blue coat and black trousers was walking down the street looking through all of the vendors also except..... "Darn it!" the boy silently exclaimed."I'm broke.." He looked down the road to see the man wearing a white coat. Hmmm he looks rich he thought to himself. I'd never usually resort to stealing but oh well... He calmly walkes into the mans direction but kept a safe distance. The man in the white trench coat immediatly recognized the other person following him, knowing he'd attempt to try and steal from him, but decided to see how good he would be if given the chance, and continued walking until he turned a right onto the next street. The boy waited for the man to turn the next street and then stopped. He looked around to see of anyone was watching and then closed his eyes. "Beast Mimic: Camoflouge of a Chameleon" he whispered. A yellow arcane circle appeared on top of him and pressed downwards. Suddenly he was invisible to the naked eye. Good. Now i can follow him undetected. ''He quickly turned the corner and continued to follow the man. ''Interesting, he can camoflauge himself to mask his magic signature, but he can't mask his scent The man thought in his mind as he went over to one of the booths, buying some fruit in order to prepare to leave the town on his next stop. Aw yeah! Some fruit! That'll keep me going for a while! Now to move in... ''he thought. "Beast Mimicry: Speed of a Cheetah" he whispered again. This time there was no flash of yellow but he did feel a sudden spring in his step. He began to pick up speed and within seconds was at full throttle. He then reached out as he drew near to grab the bag of fruit. "Even shadows are much more quiet than you" He said quickly grabbing the young man's hand even though he was invisible as the person reappeared in plain view. "Ah...busted..." the young man said with a face of shock. ''Damn it i'm screwed. And this guy has a grip of iron! ''he thought to himself. "So um...since i'm a first timer do you want to let me go?" "I'd rather you tell me why you decided to try and steal from me before I decide to break your hand first" The man said with a serious tone. "Break my hand?!" the young man said. "Hey if you was broke and had no income except from the odd change from doing odd jobs im pretty sure you result to theft....anyway its not like i actually stole anything anyway." The man scoffed and looked at the young boy, "You have so much potential inside of you, but only you decide when you want to achieve it" He said letting him go before walking away. He watches the man walk away and sighs sadly. "That sounds like something Master Otako would say..." he whispers to himself. He then runs after the man and begins to walk beside him. "So, uh....what do you do for a living?" he asked "I go by many things in life, but most are common to one word: mage" He told him while moving on to the next vender to grab more supplies. "Cool, I'm a mage too except i don't get paid for it. How come you do?" the young man inquired. "Believe me kid, you're about a few years too early to be calling yourself a mage, especially when you don't have anything to fight for" He said putting the other purchased items into bag. "Hey! First off i'm 18 OK? And secondly, i do have stuff to fight for like....."the young man paused. "Ok maybe i have nothing to fight for but i do have a goal in life and that's to find my dad!" "Just having one goal is not enough to show anyone if you are a mage, it also takes having the power to succeed, and not to abuse them for childish games" He said giving the young man a cold stare as his body froze up from just the look on his eyes. "Childish games? I was trying to survive! I have no job, i just got into this town and what do you expect from i guy who's lived a good two years of his life in a godforesaken jungle." the young man replied. "You have no idea...." He said simply chuckling as he continued forward, eventually arriving at his in, "To survive in the woods means one must give into the beast, but you have lived in the city, here the beast must be controlled.... If you wish to learn from me about the truth of magic, then meet me on the outskirts of town, and be prepared to fight" He said handing him a bag full of jewels, enough for a big meal, new clothes, and a night to sleep in an inn. The young man looked at all of what he was given and a smile slowly formed across his face. He took the bag of jewels and put them in a small red pouch around his waist. He then looked at the older man and bowed."Thank you mr...uh? Darn i never caught your name?"he said "Peter, Peter Reyes, just be prepared tomorrow, the answer you will need won't be easily obtained" he replied before entering his inn that he was staying at for the duration of his trip. "Ok then see ya tommorow!" he called to the man as he entered the inn. "By the way my name's Katsuro, Katsuro Yamada."With that final phrase Katsuro turned around and headed off back to the market to buy some new clothes. Howling Sun It was early in the morning as many of the people in the small town were still asleep, awaiting for the sun to shine as Peter had already been awake, waiting for the young man he met yesterday as he was sitting on a large stone and meditating as he decided to wait till sunrise before moving on. A few minutes later, Katsuro walked into the vicinity. He noticed Peter sitting on the rock and waited for the session or whatever it even was to begin. ''Gosh, ''he thought ''I wonder what's going to happen? "Interesting, you decided to show up after all...." He said not looking back as Peter continued to meditate while Katsuro continued towards him. "Of course i'm going to show up..." Katsuro replied. It's not like i've got anything better to do, ''he thought. ''Plus I could use some exercise. "Very well, if you truly wish to know the secrets, then come at me, attack me as if the intent to kill" He said with his back still turned as he stayed in his sitting meditating stance. "Ok then, be ready!" Katsuro exclaimed. Instantaneously, Katsuro reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of three knives. He then threw them at Peter and simultaneously activated his "Strike of a Snake" Mimic. An instant passed as Peter didn't even move from his spot, sending back the knifes right at the feet of Katsuro with the third one in the middle, "Interesting, your quite the knife thrower, a natural even" Peter told him with a chuckle. "Why thanks, though it didn't seem to be much use..." Katsuro replied. He then exited his "Strike of a Snake" mimic. Darn that looked like Reflector Magic, that means projectile attacks wont do much to him, Katsuro thought. He then had an idea. "Ok here i come! Speed of a Cheetah! Evolved Mimic: Sonic Boom". Katsuro the punched the ground forming a shockwave and followed by a gust of dust flying up around him, blocking him from view. Peter continued meditating as he simply sat there, awaiting for the next move that Katsuro might deal against him. Suddenly, three Katsuro's emerge from the dust. It cam only be the handy work of the 'Sting of a Hornet, Evolved Mimic: Swarm. The three Katsuro's then rush at Peter, each with a knife drawn and lined up in formation, hoping to slash at Peter one after the other in rapid succession. "You have potential, it is becoming obvious that you need training, your magic often results in you overusing too much, and that can mean the difference between life and death" He said finally moving as he stood up and turned around, "Let's see what your full power is". One of the Katsuro's ran up to Peter and threw his knife. As he threw it he jumped over Peter and llas he landed let loose a roundhouse kick aimed at Peter's ribs. Peter took the kick easily as the knife that was thrown only ended up being broken from the impact. No way! Katsuro thought to himself. ''What kind of magic is this?''The other to Katsuros then jumped simultaneously and each swung a punch at Peter's face from different sides. The barrage of attacks landed on him as he took them all, until all three of them jumped back, panting heavily as they saw the smoke clear, only to have the look of shock on their face as Peter didn't even looked phase or dirty, "Is this really the best you have to offer? I'm disappointed" He said looking at Katsuro. "Ok man.....seriously....why cant we even scratch......you...." all three Katsuro's panted. "It'd be an easier way to show you...." He said as suddenly the sky darkened as electricity slowly appeared over his body, which showed to be Eternano as he released the energy, causing his Magical Aura to take on the appearance of what appeared to be a Kitsune, making all three of them quake in fear as the two Katsuro's disappeared, leaving behind only one as the energy cancelled itself, showing Peter back to his normal state. "There is a huge difference in power between us, what I showed you was about 1%". ''One percent? I'm.....completely inferior to him? ''Katsuro stared at Peter's magnificant display of power. "How do i get as strong as that?" Katsuro managed to ask. "Come with me, I'll teach you what I can while we make our way to my guild" He said going back to where he was sitting to grab his sword and gear, "You don't get stronger by yourself, you need to have something to fight for to become stronger" He said looking at him. "Maybe i'll find what i need to fight for at your guild." Katsuro suggested. "I mean, at this moment in time i dont even think i know my purpose.." "No one can give you a purpose, you must find it yourself, and I believe the guild of Hydra Head will be one that can show you what you see" He said putting his bag on and holding his sword as he began walking. Katsuro followed after him. Limping slightly as they both headed off into the distance. Category:Phantombeast Category:YoungEezy27 Category:Roleplay